Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and manufacturing method thereof, and in particular to a light-emitting device having a plurality of wavelength converting particles with small particle size and manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In the solid light emitting elements, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have better energy efficient, low generating heat, longer life span, durable compact, smaller volume and shorter response time. Therefore, light-emitting diodes have been adopted widely in demands for light emitting elements within various fields, for instance, vehicles, home appliances, and lighting lamps.
There are several approaches to convert the color of a light emitted from LEDs to another color. For example, one approach is having a wavelength conversion layer, such as a phosphor layer, cover LEDs. Phosphor is a photoluminescence material and is also called a wavelength conversion material. Phosphor can absorb first light from LEDs to emit second light different from the first light. If the first light is not absorbed by the phosphor completely, the remaining first light can mix with the second light to generate mixing light of different color.
In addition, in different view angles, if ratios of mixing the first light emitted from LEDs and the converted second light are different, a distribution of the color or the color temperature in mixing light can be non-uniform.